Vinicius And Tom: The Movie
by kaylamagical245
Summary: Its The Beginning Of The Rio Olympic Games. But The Dark Gods Are Messing Up The Day. Now Its Up To Vinicius And Tom To Stop It. (Note: There Was No Olympic Catagory So I Got Put It In The Misc TV Catagory)
1. The Opening Day

The Movie Starts As The Sun Rises In Rio De Janerio, Where Its The Beginning Of The Rio Olympic Games. A Light Shined On A Treehouse That Is Vinicius`s House. Vinicius Was Asleep Then The Sunlight Woke Vinicius Up.

"(Yawn) I Need To Check What Day It Is Today" Vinicius Said.

Vinicius Checked The Calander And Its August 5th.

"(Gasp)" Its The Start Of The Olympics! Vinicius Said.

Vinicius Raced Outside Excited.

ITS THE START OF THE OLYMPICS! Vinicius Said Again.

He Ran Fast Revealing The Movie`s Logo.

Tom Was Walking To The Macarena Stadium. Then He Saw Vinicius Running. He Smiled At Him.

"Hi Vinicius!" Tom Said.

Vinicius Was Practicing For This Day. He Made It To The Stadium. As He Entered Inside He Saw Kenya And Kenyetta.

"Vini! Hi!" Kenyetta Said. Vinicius Waves To Kenya And Kenyetta. Today Will Be The Greatest Day Of Vinicius Life. But Little Did He Know, A Darkness Will Mess Up His Day.


	2. Arrival

Up In Space In The Dark Dimension, There Was The Dark Gods Named Cobaltia And Odsidiana, They Are Plotting A Plan To Ruin The Olympics Opening Ceremony.

Cobaltia, What Are We Going To Do? Odsidiana Said.

Hmm, We Might Take Over Rio...Orrrr...We Can Take Over Rio And The World At The Same Time! Cobaltia Said.

Hmmm, I Would Take Over Rio First Then We Can Rule The World! Odsidiana Said.

There Was A Short Silence

That is...A MAGNIFICENT IDEA! Cobaltia Yelled.

This Will Work Out Perfectly, We Can Arrive At Rio And Kill Those Fusions And Then We Can Rule! Look Out Rio! HERE COMES THE DARK GODS! Cobaltia Said.

Later Vinicius Was Practicing For The Big Opening Ceremony, He Was Doing Cartwheels, Headstands And Handstands, And He Was Also Using His Ability To Strech His Limbs.

Yeah! Go Vinicius! Woo! Kenya Said. I`m So Excited Guys! I`m So Excited Vinicius Said. He Flew Fast In Diffrent Direction, Laughing.

Woah! Don`t Get Too Pumped! Tom Said. Vinicius Hover Over The Macarena Stadium Laughing. Then He Saw That The Clouds Are Grey And Are Coming, The Others Noticed It Too.

Aww, Its Gonna Rain Kenyetta Said. Vinicius Was Shocked. its not raining He Said. What? Kenya Said. The Grey Clouds Turned Black. Oh My God...GO! GO! GET OUTSIDE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Vinicius Shouted. Everyone Ran Out The Stadium.

They Looked Up At The Clouds And The Dark Gods Emerged. Oh...my...god Vinicius Said.

This is Tia Anerganon With Breaking News, Dark Clouds Including Dark Gods Appeared Out Of Space, We Don`t Know What Is Gonna Happen But I Suggest You Remain Calm Tia Said.

People Of Rio De Janerio! We Are Odsidiana Ans Cobaltia! We Will Take Over This Place! And Then THE WORLD! Cobaltia Said. Nice Try Cobaltia, But You Will Not Take Over This Land Or The World Vinicius Said. What Make Say About That Vinicius? Cobaltia Said. Vinicius Growled. IF ITS THE LAST THING ILL DO?! I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR THIS Vinicius yelled. Well Lets Get It On Animal Fusion! Cobaltia Said. Vinicius And Tom Prepare For Battle.


	3. The Real Dark God

Vinicius, Tom, Odsidiana, And Cobaltia Started The Battle Against Each Other. Cobaltia Laughed And Punched Vinicius. Vinicius Plummeted To The Ground. VINICIUS! YOU DUMB GODS! Tom Said. Tom Pulled Out A Hammer Out Of His Hair For He Has The Ability To Pull Things Out Of His Hair. Cobaltia Had A Few Bruises From The Bangs Of The Warhammer. Vinicius Got Up And UpperKicked Odsidiana. Cobaltia Slapped Vinicius And Tom To The Ground. See? You Can`t Take Us Down! Cobaltia Said. Kenya Takes Action And Stabs Cobaltia In The Leg. OW! WHY YOU! Cobaltia Yelled. Kenya Avoided Cobaltia`s Arm.

YOU LEAVE VINI AND TOMMY ALONE! Kenyetta Yelled. Kenya! Vinicius Said. GET OUT OF THE WAY LITTLE SPECS Cobaltia Said. WELL WE WONT LET YOU HURT OUR FRIENDS! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT TAKE IT ON THE RAINFOREST! Kenya Said. OK, Later Cobaltia Said. Cobaltia And Odsidiana Left. Wow, That was Amazing! Vinicius Said. Yeah! You Stood Up To Them! Tom Said. Well Its Not Over Yet Vinicius Said.

Well We Better Get To The Rainforest Vinicius Said. The Four Friends Ran Into The Rainforest. They Arrived At The Rainforest When They Noticed The Dark Gods Did Damage To Vinicius And Tom`s Homes. PAPAI! MAMAE! They Both Said. ZOIE! Vinicius Shouted. CLOE! Tom Shouted. Vinicius And Tom Ran To Their Parents And Sisters. Are You Ok?! Vinicius Said.

Yeah, Were Ok, Just My Leg Has A Cut Zoie Said. Oh Zoie Vinicius Said. Vinicius Heals Zoie`s Wound With His Sun Powers. It`s Ok, We`ll Protect You Vinicius Said. Vinicius NO! What If You Die!? Rosana Said. I Don`t Even Care Mom Vinicius Said. Its Too Risky Vinicius, Those Gods Are Too Big Salamono Said. I Know, But I Have No Choice But To Risk My Life And Risk It All Vinicius Said. There Was A Moment Of Silence. And I Think You Know It Too, Right? Vinicius Said. Thats Why We Risk It All Right? Salamono Said. Thats Why Im A Mascot Vinicius Said.

Then The Dark Gods Appeared. Aww So Sweet, Well We Will Ruin The Moment! Cobaltia Said. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! Vinicius Said. Vinicius Streched His Arm And Kicked Cobaltia In The Face. STUPID ANIMAL FUSION! YOU MADE MY NOSE BLEED! Cobaltia Said. Are You Ready To Give Up?! Vinicius Said. Whatever Come On Sis Odsidiana Said. Odsidiana Walked But Stopped And Looked At Cobaltia, Who Was Standing There. Sister? Cobaltia Asked. Cobaltia Laughed For A Minute. You Were Not My Sister! I Just Used You! Cobaltia Said. What...I...Trusted- Odsidiana Said. You Were Just A Slave To Me! I`M THE REAL DARK GOD! Cobaltia Said. Odsidiana And The Others Was Shocked. Don`t Listen To Them Vinicius And Tom! I`m Not A Dark God! She`s The Real Dark God Odsidiana Said. WHY YOU! Tom Shouted. Tom Slammed Cobaltia Down Getting Near The Cliff. Everyone Gasped. Vinicius Blasted A Sun Beam On Cobaltia. He Got Behind Tom. You Think You Can Beat Me? Well That Is Not Gonna Happen! Cobaltia Said. Cobaltia Slammed The Ground. Both Vinicius And Tom Gasped As They Felt The Ground Crumble Beneath Them. They Both Screamed As They Fell Down To The Bottom Of The Cliff. NOOOOOOOOO! Rosana Said. TOM! Both Tia And Rodalo Shouted. VINI! Kenyetta Screamed. NOW WHO`S THE GOD! Cobaltia Said. We Will Avenge You Vinicius And Tom, YOU MUST BE DEAD! Salamono Said. Ok Show Us What You Got! Cobaltia Said. The Others Including Odsidiana Battle Cobaltia.


	4. Do You Trust Me?

Vinicius And Tom Landed In The Bottom Alive And Unharmed. Oww, We Cannot Let Her Win! Come On Vini! We Gotta Beat Cobaltia! Tom Said. Vinicius Sighed And Looked Down Sadly. Its Too Late He Said. Tom Looked At Vinicius. I Was Waiting All Year For This Ceremony, She had to ruin it Vinicius Said. But What Do It Had To Do With You? Tom Asked. I Can`t Beat Her! I Can`t Save Rio! I Know What To Do Vinicius Said. Vinicius Was Crying, Tom Stood There, He Had Never Seen Him Cry Before. I Let Everyone Down, I...Failed Vinicius Said. You`re Wrong Tom Said. Vinicius Looked Up At Tom With Tear Shimmering Eyes. That Just What Cobaltia Thinks! She`s The Only Dark God That s Sees That You Fail, She Is Wrong About You Tom Said. Tom..Vinicius Said. But If We Work Harder...If We Work Harder...We Can Suceed To Defeat Cobaltia And Save Rio, Now...Do You Trust Me Tom Said. Tom Extended His Arm To Vinicius.

Vinicius Stared At Tom, Then He Smiled. Yes I Trust You Tom, Thank You Vinicius Said. Tom And Vinicius Hugged. Now Come On! Let`s Beat Cobaltia! Vinicius Said. Right! Tom Said. They Flew Out Of The Cliff.

Later The Others Were Weak, But Were Not Giving Up. Face It Dumb Mortals! You Are Worthless Against Me! I Win! Cobaltia Said. I`m Afraid You Lose! A Familiar Voice Said. Everyone Gasped As Vinicius And Tom Were Both Alive And Unharmed. VINI! Kenyetta Yelled Happily. WHAT! HOW! YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! Cobaltia Yelled. Well, We Have Survived Because A One Thing, Friendship! Vinicius Said. I CAN`T BELIEVE YOU ARE ALIVE! Zoie Said. What Happened To Odsidiana? Tom Said. She`s Unconcius For Now Rosana Said. Get Ready! Cause I`m Gonna Try To Kill You Again! Cobaltia Said. Vinicius And Tom Battled Cobaltia. Ready?! Vinicius Said. Yeah! Tom Said. LET`S FINISH HER! They Both Said.

They Kicked Cobaltia In The Head, Knocking Her Out. YEAH! IN YOUR FACE Kenya Said. YOU DID IT! Rosana Said. Rosana Hugged Vinicius. I Knew You Can She Said. Vinicius Returned The Hug. Then Cobaltia Recovered, Vinicius Turned At Her. NO! SHE`S NOT DONE! Vinicius Said. I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A ANIMAL FUSION! Cobaltia Yelled. Cobaltia Then Breaks A Burning Tree. Vinicius Gasped As They Tree Was About To Crush Him. VINICIUS! Tom Yelled. Tom Ran As Fast As He Can. MOVE! He Yelled. Tom Pushes Vinicius Out Of The Way, Causing The Tree To Crush Him. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Vinicius Yelled. Well, I Got The Plant Fusion Cobaltia Said. Cobaltia Pickes Up Tom`s Body. Tom Was Injured As There Was Cuts And Burns On Him, His Colors Was Also Pale. Odsidiana Woke Up And Glanced At Tom.

TOM! WHAT DID YOU DO! Odsidiana Said. I Didn`t Do Anything But To Drop A Tree On Him! NOW HE WILL NEVER WAKE UP! Cobaltia Said. YOU MONSTER! Vinicius Said. You Are Too Late, Witness My True Power! Cobaltia Said. Cobaltia Trasformed Into Her Ultamite Form. NOW YOU ARE DEAD! IM NOW FRIGID ! FACE IT YOUR DONE! Frigid Said. Vinicius Froze In Fear. Don`t Worry Vinicius Odsidiana Said. Vinicius Looked At Odsidiana. I Have These, You Will Be Able To Defeat Her Odsidiana Said. She Showed Vinicius The Aurora Rings (Resembles The Olympic Rings). Are Those? Vinicius Said. Yes It Is Odsidiana Said. Thank You Odsidiana! Vinicius Said. Vinicius Took The Aurora Rings. HEY FRIGID! Vinicius Yelled. Frigid Looked At Vinicius. YOU MAY BE BIG BUT FRIENDSHIP IS BIGGER AND THAT IS WHAT BEING A MASCOT IS! Vinicius Yelled. Vinicius Activated The Aurora Rings And Was Enveloped By The Light. Everyone Watched In Awe As The Trasformation Was Witnessed. Then The Light Was Turned In To Wings. Vinicius Was In His Aurora Form. WOW! THAT IS AMAZING! Salamono Said.

WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?! Frigid Said. You Better Believe It! YOU ARE GOING DOWN! I AM AURORA VINICIUS! Aurora Vinicius Said. Alright, Lets Battle For The Final Time Frigid Said. OK! Aurora Vinicius Said.


	5. The Final Battle And Auroras

Frigid And Aurora Vinicius Begun The Final Battle. Aurora Vinicius Punched Frigid In The Face. Why Do You Always Stand Up?! Frigid Said. It Was Because Of Bravery! Aurora Vinicius Said. Frigid Tried To Punch Aurora Vinicius But He Blocked It. Everyone Watched In Awe As The Battle Went On. Frigid Was Getting Weak And Aurora Vinicius Was Winning. IT IS OVEEEEEEER! Aurora Vinicius Yelled. Aurora Vinicius Kicked Frigid Near The Cliff. Impossible! Just Who Do You Think You Are?! Frigid Said. Aurora Vinicius Smiled. Do You Really Wanna Know? Aurora Vinicius Said. Frigid Glanced At Aurora Vinicius. I AM THE RIO 2016 MASCOT! Aurora Vinicius Yelled. Aurora Vinicius Pushed Frigid Down The Cliff. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Frigid Yelled As She Plummeted To The Bottom.

YEAH ALL RIGHT The Others Said. Aurora Vinicius Trasformed Back To His Original Form. You Were Great Vinicius Zoie Said. Vinicius Was Staring At Tom. Vinicius? Zoie Said.

Vinicius Approches Tom`s Injured Body. Vinicius Tries To Wake Him Up. Come On Tom, Wake Up He Said. Kenya ,Kenyetta, Cloe And The Others Approached The Two Fusions. Oh No Odsidiana Said As She Thought The Worst For Tom. Vinicius Kept Hope Of Trying To Wake Tom Up. Come On Tom! Don`t Die On Me! Don`t Do This To Me Tom! Vinicius Said. Cloe Started To Cry Thinking Her Brother Died. Vinicius Finally Gives Up. Well, It`s True, YOU ARE DEAD! Vinicius Said. He Bursted Into Tears Holding Tom`s Body. Kenyetta Started To Cry Too. Even Tia , Rodalo, Zoie , Odsidiana, And Rita Sheds Tears (Rita Was There In The Battle). Then It Starts To Rain For A Bit Putting the fire out. Then A Mix Of Blue Light And Sunlight Hit On Tom. Auroras Spun Around Him And Vinicius Looked At Tom. His Wounds And Burns Were Disappearing And His Dark Pale Colors Turned Back Into Vibrant Full Of Life Colors. After This The Blue Light And Auroras Disappeared. Everyone Looked At The Healed Plant Fusion, Waiting For Him To Show Signs Of Life. Tom Finally Coughs And Flickered His Eyes Open. Vinicius? Tom Said. Vinicius Was Overjoyed With Happy Tears. TOM! Vinicius Said As He Hugged Tom. Don`t Die On Me Again Vinicius Said. Tom Hugged Vinicius Back. Then The Others Joins The Hug.


	6. The Opening Ceremony

Later, Rio Was Restored And Rebuilt Just In Time For Opening Ceremony. Vinicius`s And Tom`s Families Were Rebuilding Their Houses. You Guys Need Some Help? Vinicius Said. You Guys Go Ahead, You Have A Ceremony To Participate Solamono Said. Ok Vinicius Said. Hey Vini! That Was So Amazing What You Did There! Kenyetta Said. Thanks Kenyetta! Vinicius Said. The Ceremony Is About To Start! Come On Guys Lets Go! Vinicius Said. The Friends Went Into The Stadium.

Then The Song "Bactudca Familia" Plays As Everyone Peformes.

Everyone: (Scatting) hey!

(Scatting) hey!

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey! (come on, get up!)

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey! (yeah!)

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!

Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh

We're together, no matter where we may go (ooh...)

Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah

Through whatever together, we can go far

Vinicius : It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the jungle to you

Kenya : Beating like its heartbeat, playing rhythms we've grown to

Vinicius And Kenya : It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the place where we live (the place where we live, oh-ooh...)

The home of freedom and happiness

Zoie: Time flies forever

The jungle's like a breeze

It's a wonder, now get out your tutu

In case someone wants you to dance! (snoring)

Everyone: (Scatting) hey, hey, hey!

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!

(Scatting) hey!

Leva na batida, bate o tambor

Leva na batida, dá um show

Leva na batida, whoa, whoa

Leva na batida, leva pro gol...

Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh

We're together, no matter where we may go

Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah

Through whatever together, we can go far

Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh

We're together, no matter where we may go

Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah

Through whatever together, we can go far (oh...)

The Credits Roll With The Songs "Say It, Just Say It" "It`s A Jungle Out Here" "Beautiful Creatures".

After The Credits We See Cobaltia Alive Staring At Us, Smirking. I Will Return She Said. After This, The Screened Faded Out.

END OF MOVIE


End file.
